The Moon Rises Episode 5/Transcript
Intro: Madeline Sycamore was a normal girl from Hokkaido who had always wanted to become an idol, but never expected to go as high as she is now. Because truth be told, Madeline wasn't as always as good as she is when she's expanding the world of Aikatsu. This is the story of how Madeline rose to the top of the idol world. (Madeline is jumping on the trampoline, with a determined look on her face.) Madeline: (voiceover) I refuse to let this opportunity go to waste. The chance to perform with Elle is almost in my grasp. (She gets off the trampoline. The scene changes to outside, near the headmistress’ office. Madeline is seen having a conversation with the headmistress.) Yurio: Yukimura-san, I have some unfortunate news. Asuka Amahane, the top designer for Angely Sugar just gave me a call, and she let me know that her next premium rare dress will not be finished by the Champion Cup, as she has been to busy preparing a premium rare dress for Ichigo Hoshimiya-san of Starlight Academy. She apologizes for this inconvenience. Madeline: (sadly) Really? Oh, that’s too bad. I wish Ichigo the best of luck though. (She thanks the headmistress, closing her door. She turns around, wiping her eyes and looking sad.) Madeline: What am I going to do now? That was my last chance to get my first premium rare dress before the cup... (Augustine, who had been watching this whole scene unfold, walks over and comforts her.) Augustine: Hey, Madeline, it’s not too late for a miracle. I could design a premium rare dress for you if you want. Madeline (Happily) Do you mean it? Thank you Augustine, thank you ever so much! Augustine: Come with me. I have some designs already in my office. (The scene pans to his office, where you can see design sketches on his desk.) Madeline: You designed all of these coords? Augustine: Yes! Now, we just need to find one that I can easily finish on time and turn into a Premium Rare. (He looks around his office until he comes across something.) Augustine: Hmm… I think this one could work. What do you think, Madeline? Madeline: I think that one’s perfect! (A montage is then shown of her practicing appeals, running the track, singing, and dancing, while Augustine is shown designing and sewing the dress. The scores from the beginning round are also shown, indicating that Madeline is a semifinalist. After the montage, the scene switches outside to the dressing rooms) Augustine: The cards are finished now, Madeline. Madeline: They look so pretty! Alright, now I’m going to have to put on these performances, and I can’t let anybody down! (She walks onstage with the other semifinalists, and Moonlight Destiny starts) Kitto umareru mae no, yakusoku wo hatashite iru no Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Sora wo miageru tabi ni, itsumo dareka ga miteru yōna Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Awaku narabu kage ga yasashī, moonlight Motto yoku kao wo misete, nē Tsuki ga michiru… futari no kokoro tsutsumu yō ni Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love (She waves to the audience, then walks offstage. The scene then goes to a few hours later, when everyone has performed for the semifinals. The names and scores appear on the board, with Madeline getting first place in the round.) Madeline: I did it… I did it! Augustine, I made it to the finals! Augustine: Great job Madeline! I’m so proud of you! Madeline: Now all I have to do is just win against Elle… (blushing) which is going to be a lot harder than it sounds, I imagine. Augustine: Just relax, Madeline. Win or lose, idol hood is about having fun, when you look at the core of it. Elle: Are you ready to go, Yukimura-san? Madeline: Yes! (The scene pans to the outside of the dressing rooms.) Elle: You know, no matter what happens tonight, this has truly been a miracle. Either way, you, a new Princess idol, has been shown to the world. That thought makes me happy that I got to meet you, Yukimura-san. Madeline: (blushing) I’m happy I got to meet you to, Elle-senpai. That’s always been a dream of mine, and I hope we get to meet again, even after this. (The two walk on stage, with Madeline changing into the Crystal Queen Coord and Elle changing into the Legacy Charm Coord. Start Dash Sensation starts playing.) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete! Atama no naka fukuramu image Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori Atarashī watashi ni nareru Daisuki de sodatenakucha Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyō wasurenai no (START DASH!!) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation Zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) (The two girls both wave to the audience, then walk off stage. They meet back after the performance on the stage in the auditorium) Announcer: Now, let’s look! The points are surprisingly close! (A pink and gold bar grow next to their names. They both get slower and slower, until the pink bar just barely grows longer than the gold bar) Announcer: Would you look at that! The challenger, Madeline Yukimura, has become the newest Polaris Champion! (Madeline blushes as the Headmistress places a tiara on her head and Elle hands her a bouquet of pink roses.) Elle: Congratulations, Yukimura-san! Yurio: Excuse me for interrupting, but I have an important announcement to make. I will soon be stepping down as the headmistress of Polaris Academy. Reporter: Do you already have any replacements in mind? Yurio: Yes. I have already chosen Augustine Sycamore to take my position. I’m sure he will be able to lead Polaris Academy to a brighter future than it has ever seen before. Augustine: I humbly accept your offer to become the headmaster of Polaris Academy. If I may also make another announcement at this time (he walks over to Madeline) Madeline, you have just debuted the first dress of your new personal brand, Crystal Queen! Congratulations! Madeline: I just don’t know what to say...I’m so happy! Thank you everyone! Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta